


Hufflepuff poem

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hufflepuff Pride, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Just a poem about hufflepuffs





	Hufflepuff poem

We are humble an meek  
But we are not weak  
We always find what we seek,  
Be careful how you judge us or your outlook is bleak.


End file.
